1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to an exercise balance trainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an existing inflatable exercise ball 1 is shown to have a resiliency such that when a user's back portion reclines on the exercise ball 1, training of the stomach, spine and back muscles can be attained.
Referring to FIG. 2, another existing exerciser 2 is shown to include a base 201 mounted on a ground surface, and an inflatable semi-spherical ball body 202 connected to the base 201. In use, the user's back portion reclines on the ball body 202 so as to train the stomach muscle. Alternatively, the user can stand on the ball body 202 using only one foot to proceed with balance training exercise.
Although the above-mentioned exercisers 1, 2 can achieve their intended purposes, the operations of the exercisers 1, 2 are monotonous such that the functionality of the exercisers 1, 2 and the effect of the exercises are limited.